Transformers The Energon War
by TimX7
Summary: While Optimus Prime and NEST Diego Garcia branch fight the Fallen. The NEST Black Ops divison, must defend the Earth from the "creators" of the All Spark. While keeping them from freeing their leader, Alpha Q.


Michael Bay has the rights to the Transformers movie. Hasbro owns the Transformers toyline. I only own the original characters, which include some original Transformers.

**Title: Transformers: The Energon War**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: While Optimus Prime and NEST Diego Garcia branch fight the Fallen. The NEST Black Ops divison, must defend the Earth from the "creators" of the All Spark. While keeping them from freeing their leader, Alpha Q.**

**Author's Note: I have the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Autobot cast on my cast list, though I may not use them. As the events in this story are taking place during Revenge of the Fallen.**

**Tehran, Iran - June 24, 2009**

A Japanese journalist was thrown into a jail cell by Basij members. Currently international journalists are being arrested, and prevented from reporting the other side's story of these Iranian protests. The protests that started when Iran's incumbent president won in a controversial land slide victory of Mir-Hossein Mousavi. The Iranian government blames international media for the protests and decided to do something about it.

Of course the response anger the United Nations for Iran's human rights violations.

"Don't I get on phone call?" the young man of twenty-one said. The guard's only response was a punch to the man's face.

"NO!" the guard said before closing the cell door and walking away with the man's camcorder. Inside the main office the guard throws the man's camcorder on his desk and goes to get coffee. The camera comes alive into a mechanical domesticated cat with blue eyes. It looks around and leaves the office. Making it's way subtly outside. Where it's picked by a Nissan 370Z police car. The car opens it's passenger door and lets the little bot inside. Where the cat speaks in a alien language.

"(He's in Drift! Now I have to call the others! Phase 1 is complete!)" it said in Cybertonian.

"(Steeljaw...)" the car said in Cybertronian. "(We can't screw this up. The United Nations wants NEST to pull this off. We can make no mistakes!)"

"(No mistakes will be made Drift! Now let's call in the calvary!)"

---

Somewhere on the border of Iran and Iraq, a team of black ops soldiers awaited news of their comrade, the undercover soldier. Once the message from Zero was received, it was time to move in.

"Alright let's go!" said a blond haired U.S. Army Captain.

Soon their vehicles, Autobots, transformed into their respective vehicle forms. The blond woman, Captain Allison Jones, drove the Cybertronian motorcycle and leader of the Autobots group, Elita One.

Amanda Jones, the brown haired younger sister of Allison, was partnered with a M1131 FSV Stryker named Scattershot.

Erica Jansen of the USMC, was partnered with a Dodge Ram sports truck named Kup.

Kana Kenichi and Keitaro's twin brother, was partnered with three motorcycles, that formed Wreck-Gar.

Megan Swan is the field medic of a USAF special operations team. She is partnered with a ambulence named Red Alert.

The Witwicky brothers and cousins to Sam Witwicky, were partnered with a 2008 Dodge Challenger and a Peterbilt semi truck car carrier. The two Autobots were named Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus respectively.

Finally Keitaro, gone undercover, was partnered with Drift and Steeljaw.

The only Autobot without a human partner and only with two Minicons, was Quickmix, a cement mixer.

"Can you get us a video link Blaster?" Allison said inside Elita One, whose motorcycle form looked like the Lightcycle from Tron, with laser cannons/chainsaws mounted on the sides. Her colors is maroon and black.

In the air over Iran, a F-117 Nighthawk stealth bomber used for reconnaissance. It launched a silver missle that instantly transformed into a mechanical eagle. The eagle, Laserbeak, flew towards Tehran and zoomed in on the center of the city. Basij and Republican Guard soldiers were gathering their weapon of choice for the execution of Mousavi and his supporters. Indeed the Iranian government doesn't make idle threats.

"(Looks like trouble Blaster!)" Laserbeak said in Cybertonian.

"Allison are you getting this?" Blaster said. "Looks like a execution!"

"Try and find a way to stall them." Allison said. "We're still enroute."

"Roger that!" Keitaro said. He was freed from jail by Steeljaw, who took down the guards and stunned them. "We'll think of something."

Steeljaw finished helping Keitaro free the other detained reporters, and escaped the jail. Where Drift was waiting for them.

"We better hurry! They're going to execute the protestors and Mousavi himself!"

"No need to tell me twice, Drift! Hit it!"

Drift sped off toward the center of Tehran.

---

At the square a M1134 ATGM Stryker pulled up and armed it's rockets. It's target was the people in the square. But however it was a Transformer as well, a Decepticon named Sixshot. Unfortunately for Laserbeak, Sixshot located the Autobot bird above him and quickly changed his target.

"Laserbeak!" Sixshot fired a couple rounds of rockets at Laserbeak. Laserbeak dodged and destroyed them. The Decepticon's cover was blown when Sixshot transformed and began to attack the crowd that is to be executed. Laserbeak sprang into action to protect the innocent. Drift, Keitaro and Steeljaw arrived. Steeljaw and Keitaro jumped out of Drift as Drift transformed. The three joined in Laserbeak's counter attack. Keitaro went to get the people and Mousavi out of harms way. Of course he had to knock out or shoot the soldiers keeping people from escaping.

The other Decepticons join in. They are a fire truck named Brimstone, a Harley Davidson motorcycle named Lugnutz, a Ford GT named Mirage and a Elasmosaurus named Magmatron. Magmatron doubles as a Cybertronian airship.

The remaining Autobots arrived and their partners jumped out of the vehicles. Giving the Autobots the chance of transforming without hurting their partners.

"Rodimus! We're going to capture Ayatollah Khamenei! Cover us and keep the Decepticons off our backs!"

"On it!" Rodimus replied.

---

The Supreme Leader of Iran watched the battle from his home. Outraged that the UN was trying to destroy his country and to make it a country the west wants.

"This is absurd! I will not have my Islamic Republic removed by infidels that have caused the protests in the first place! Kill the UN soldiers! Kill them all and show their bullet ridden corpses to all of the people of Iran! Show them the consequences of their actions!"

Outside the NEST team used silenced weapons to make their way inside. Even going as far killing the Basij guards. Eventually they've made their way to the Ayatollah's study. The guard that was ordered to carry out his leader's orders was shot, as soon as he left the study. Daniel disposed of the body in a nearby supply closet. Amanda took a flash grenade and opened the door. She pulled the pin with her teeth and threw it inside. Khamenei saw the flash grenade, before it exploded in a loud noise and a bright flash of light. The NEST team stormed inside and handcuffed Khamenei behind his back.

"Ayatollah Ali Khamenei, you are under arrest for UN violations of human rights and free media. You have the right to remain silent." Allison said. "Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law..."

Black hawk helicopters arrived on the roof for the NEST team. Who took Ali to the helicopter and climbed aboard. The helicopters then passed over the square where the Autobots had killed all of the Decepticons, and UN troops have arrested any and all Iran soldiers. Indeed it was a victory for the free world. Now if North Korea would be so kind as to stop their nuclear weapons program.

_Soon after Ali Khamenei's arrest, UN troops removed the current president of Iran out of power and installed Mousavi as the new leader of Iran. Mousavi's first order as president was to rebuil Iran economically, physically and politically._

_The Secretary-General of the UN, applauded NEST for a job well done. Thought he said collateral damage was unavoidable. He was ready to re-open talks with Iran on it's nuclear energy program. Mousavi compromised with the UN, that they will give UN inspectors full access to everything involving the nuclear program, and show that no nuclear weapons are being made._

_A few months after the battle for Iran's freedom. A new energy source was discovered in the country. It gave off radiation. This energy source was called Energon by the Transformers. With Iran's Energon mine now open, other intergalactic beings arrived on Earth to take it for themselves._

_Of this new group is the creators of the All Spark, which gave life to the Transformers on Cybertron. Because of the Eregon that is being found all over Earth. A new war will begin. One that will test the world..._

_As for Ali Khamenei... He was found guilty of human rights violations and sentenced to death by lethal injection._

A large mechanical planet with a hole in the front and a semi ring around it, stops in the asteroid belt of the Solar System. It then launches over a dozen of metal pods, towards the planet Earth. Somewhere in the United States, these pods are detected and will cause a uproar through the entire planet.

Are these new beings friendly or hostile?

**Author's Comment: Well I wanted to get this up on the day Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen comes out to American theaters. So I did! I hope you like this, I really do...**


End file.
